


Different Universe Musing

by Shane_for_Wax



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shane_for_Wax/pseuds/Shane_for_Wax
Summary: A very short thing about how things could have been different for two people with very tragic pasts.





	Different Universe Musing

Somewhere there is a universe where Subject Zero doesn’t exist.

Somewhere there is a universe where Jennifer grows up, happy, healthy. With biotics that manifest later in life but with two supportive parents to find the very best care for her.

Somewhere there is a universe where Shane Shepard never joins the Alliance.

Somewhere there is a universe where Shane Shepard never leaves the Reds. 

Somewhere there is a universe where Jennifer visits the Citadel for the first time as a young, bright eyed girl who decides one day she’s going to live there. And she’s going to teach another generation of biotics.

Somewhere there is a universe where Shane Shepard grows up to be a drug-dealing, sex trafficking, weapons dealing gang leader.

Somewhere there is a universe that despite the billion to one odds, the kingpin runs into the young teacher. 

And somewhere there is a universe where they are happy, and safe, and without the baggage found in other versions of themselves.


End file.
